


While He Sleeps

by mechanicaljewel



Series: FAKElets [1]
Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee's musings about his relationship with Ryo. Takes place in the first tankobon after the end of Act 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	While He Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet (FAKElet?) takes place in the first manga after the end of Act 3. For those of you without the manga, here's what happens (that's important to the fic): This is the one where JJ's introduced and at the end we get a gorgeous picture of Dee sitting on the edge of Ryo's bed, kissing him while he sleeps off a fever. ::looks at said picture and melts:: 
> 
> Dee's musings about his relationship with Ryo. I know it's been done, but what hasn't?

Dee broke the kiss and settled back, looking at Ryo.  His partner's eyes fluttered.  Dee felt a bit guilty for waking him, but it seemed that Ryo was already drifting back to sleep.   _And today of all days, Bikky had to be gone for camp, didn't he?_  Dee thought, not knowing that Ryo had been thinking the exact same thing only a few hours ago.   _Guess I'd better turn in._ JJ had a point, he did have work tomorrow.   _Even though that was just his attempt at getting me home to_ his _bed._   Dee rose from the bed and went to Ryo's dresser.  Ryo wouldn't mind if he borrowed some pajamas.

Dee climbed into the other side of the bed, and moved himself towards Ryo's sleeping form.  He laid his arm over Ryo's stomach, feeling the rise and fall as Ryo breathed.  He pulled Ryo in closer, spooning with him, one arm still wrapped around Ryo's waist.  He rested his chin on his partner's shoulder, and nuzzled his neck.  Ryo stirred slightly.  Dee was afraid Ryo would wake up and start yelling about how he wasn't going to be taken advantage of, not letting Dee get a word in edgewise.  But to Dee's relief, Ryo settled back in, laying his arm across Dee's.  Dee prickled with excitement at the touch, and he could feel the blood start to rush downwards.

No, he could control himself.  He breathed in Ryo's scent, slightly salty from sweating from the fever.  He could wait.  He cared about Ryo and respected him… perhaps he even loved him.  His mind told him it was too soon to tell if it was love, but his heart only kept telling him not to let Ryo get away.  What both his heart and mind agreed on was that it was not about sex.  If all he wanted was sex, he could use JJ.  God knew the man was more than willing, and he might calm down for once, if he thought he had snagged Dee for good.  But Dee didn't want that.  He wanted Ryo.  He would show Ryo just how much he meant to him.  Ryo would come around eventually.  Until then, Dee could wait.


End file.
